The Lost Chapter: Alice and Uncas
by xlovexmex
Summary: This short story, of only one chapter, takes place in the burial scene. Ottawa's are approaching and it draws them closer. Told from Alice's point of view. R&R!


_A/N: This takes place during the Burial Scene where they see advancing Ottawa's. We see what happens with Cora and Hawkeye. But what happens between Uncas and Alice? A one shot scene of Alice's perspective._

_Disclaimer: For legal purposes I must state that I do not own any rights to any of these characters, or the movie itself. This fan fiction is solely for entertainment use only. So be kind, don't sue. _

_Also, I love reviews, please submit one!_

**Lost Chapter:**

**Alice and Uncas**

A panicked Alice could see the red-painted Ottawa's approaching from several yards away. Their feet softly moving through the branches that lay across the floor of the forest; they were indeed skilled at hunting their prey.

_More Indians? I hope that these men are as fierce as they play it to be. _

Alice, unaware of the sounds she was making was starting to give the opposing Indians confirmation that there are indeed, people in the burial grounds. A hand was quickly placed against her soft pink lips covering her mouth so she didn't scream. She struggled a bit until she looked up to realize, it's Uncas. He extended his other arm firmly around her to keep her in place so that she didn't draw anymore attention to the group hiding in the shadows.

_Why, does these men, continue to protect us when there's no real reason for them to? What separates them from those who hunt us? _

Uncas lightly reassured her with a gentle ''Shh.'' Enough to keep her at bay in his arms as he narrowed his eyes to look through the trees at the men approaching their camp.

The Ottawa's began to retreat - the place they were beginning to enter is a sacred burial ground. They were bound by their own moral code of what was deemed disrespectful. With a small gesture and the words, "Non, pas possible", they left the grounds.

Alice could see her sister Cora from a distance, talking to the leader of the scouts, Hawkeye. Cora was always a forward person since the day she was born. But she didn't defy her father's wishes for her and her sister. Alice silently wished she could be half as strong as Cora was in these life altering moments.

_Cora must be demanding answers, she seems so comfortable around him. I wonder. No, not possible. She and Duncan are to be married, surely. Even though, she thinks of him only as a friend. It's inevitable that they will be wed. But what about me? I'm too young for such a thing. Love is out of the question for young women. I'm to marry whom my father chooses._

Her thoughts were startled as Uncas leisurely moved his hand away from her mouth. She lowered her head as she began to shift away from him. So that she could look up at him directly. While moving a bit, from Uncas's grip she looks up at him, just in time to see his eyes locked on her. Shyly she looks away.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in clear English.

She nodded in response before she continued, "I suppose this is where I'll be sleeping tonight?" She motioned to Cora and Hawkeye who were now crouched facing the opposite direction.

Uncas nodded and followed her gaze at his white brother before he looked back down at her. He slowly got to his feet, while still crouching, grabbed his rifle and began to turn to walk away. "Goodnight, Miss."

Alice shook her head in defiance as she saw him gathering his weaponry to leave, "No, that's not necessary. Please stay?" She looked up at him nervously, catching his eyes looking at her.

The look of intensity as he gazed back at her made her feel at ease. But she didn't want him to know. She wasn't even sure she was ready to acknowledge to herself what she had started to feel. "Must you look at me that way?"

Uncas looked away into the bushes that he was so carefully watching a moment ago. No woman had ever caught his eyes like she did, "I'm sorry Miss Munro." He paused for a moment trying to recollect his words. Carefully thinking of what he could say next that wouldn't end up sounding disrespectful. "I've never seen a woman quite like you before."

She looked back at him her jaw hung low in surprise as he spoke to her.

"Oh?" Her cheeks became a shade of pink as she listened to his comment. No one had seen her in that perspective. Or at least no one had told her that to her face. He was direct but at the same time unrepentantly sweet.

"I'm sorry if I what I say is out of line." He said as his eyes darted back to the moss covered ground.

Alice lay down beside her protector and with a smile faintly gracing her pale skin she began to drift off to sleep. She had never felt so comfortable around someone she barely knew. It was as if they could say so much without even opening their mouths. That their simple glances was just enough to satisfy their need for each other.


End file.
